talk to the hand
by sparklestars
Summary: Lucy is your average business woman, who clearly hates work. What would happen if she finds herself in a odd boy's adventure? Yeah, Lucy just hadn't seen that coming. Natsu&Lucy. AU
1. her

**title: talk to the hand **

**summary: "Thank you, Captain Obvious."**

**notes: i might've mentioned that i do, indeed, have the writers block. And this is mah first chapter story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was Saturday. Who wouldn't mind a cup of coffee and endless Facebook? No one. But noooo! When it comes to Erza, holidays are not what she has in mind. One of the petty little things that Lucy hates about _work._ Having the _strictest_ boss ever.

So she sat in her chair, frustrated, sleepy, and most importantly, _bored._ Lucy spun around in her chair and stopped. She sighed and stretched her hands out on her table.

.

.

_yawn. _

.

.

_"Hey, Lu-chan! Lucy! You're dosing off!" _

"Huh?" Lucy's eyes sprung open. "What?"

"You were sleeping." The blunette in front of her explained the obvious.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Lucy muttered. Why can't she just go home? No one had any orders. _Cause, damn, today's Saturday. _

"Where's Lucy?" Erza came into the office. "I need her to be here _now_!"

"I'm here!"

"Can I talk to you in private?" Oh no! Did Erza see her sleeping. Oh god, have mercy.

"Sure." Lucy jumped up from the seat and rushed towards the red-head. Erza opened the door and led her towards her office. She took out a list and pushed it under Lucy's nose. "Can you get me these stuff?" Erza asked, _politely_—well something close to that.

"Okay."

.

.

"Hey watch it!" Lucy dodged another cart of food coming at her. She sighed and cried in her head. What exactly does Erza want now? Lucy peeks at the list in front of her.

_1. Coffee (hehe, Starbucks only.)_

_2. Paper._

_3. Go to the Saber facility and get me the order placed by them. (First order today)_

Starbucks only? What's that supposed to mean? She has to go _all_ the way to Starbucks?

"Excuse me!"

.

.

.

_bang_

_._

_._

_._

_All she remembers is a flash of pink. _

_._

**notes: yep. she crashed into him. Guess who? anyways I'll be on hiatus. Math and History exams. :'(**


	2. him

**title: ****_him_**

**summary: "Some friend you are!"**

**notes: i'm so happy that you guys enjoyed. AND I FINALLY GOT A BREAK FROM MENTAL ABUSE, a word called ****_math. _**

**disclaimer: i. Don't. Own. Ft. **

**notes 2: this one has some cussing. Boys be boys, right?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu watched from a distance as Gray tried to put on his rollerblades. Who in the right mind would go _rollerblading_ on _Saturday_ _morning_?

"Dude, PUT IT ON!" Gray yelled at him. Natsu scoffed at Gray and grabbed his rollerblades.

"Why in the world of rainbows and unicorns, are you making _me_ do this?"

"Cause, I have to learn to do this shit for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Juvia's date."

"Why am _I_ involved?"

Gray grinned at him. "Who else would make a better douche to hang with?"

"Screw you."

.

.

.

Natsu and Gray stumbled, kinda skated towards the park and stopped.

"Dude, I can't do this anymore!"

"Chill," Gray smirked. "We'll make the hill over there, then stop."

Natsu glared at his so-called, _best friend_. "Some friend you are!"

"The best kind." Gray snickered. "Hill?"

"Yeah, whatever,"  
.

.

.  
Natsu and Gray rolled up to the top. Natsu narrowed his eyes and Gray and said, "you sure we're not gonna die?"

"Haha, no." Gray rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Natsu too rolled his eyes and sighed. That was one _reeeaaaally loooooong _way down. So they both took the risk.

"Woahh! This is way more fun then I ever thought!"

"I know right!"

As they rolled down Gray yelled, "Okay, now we can slow down!"

"Huh?"

"Brakes." Gray added.

"Dude,"

"What?"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY BRAKES!"

And Natsu rolled down the hill and on to the road. "Woooooaaaaahhhh!"  
.

.

.

"SCUSE' ME MA'AM!" Natsu yelled, "WOAH, FOOD CART GUY! SLOW DOWN!"

"Natsu?"

"Huh?"

Natsu turned around to see who it was. Bad idea. Natsu turned back just in time to crash in to a young woman.

"Excuse me!" He yelled

.

.  
_Crash_  
.

.

.  
_All he remembers is a flash of blonde. _

**notes: last update. I just felt like pleasing the people I like. Enjoyed? Reviews! :)**


	3. them

**title: them**

**summary: "Nice meeting you, Luigi."**

**notes: felt like updating.**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY _

_All he/she remembers is a flash of pink/blonde._

* * *

Lucy sipped on her cup of cappuccino eyeing the young man in front of her. It has been exactly half an hour since they crashed into each other and he had offered her Starbucks, which was a relief since Erza wanted Starbucks as well.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched uncomfortably as the lady he bumped into stared at him, hard. He ate one of the red pepper cookies he ordered. "What?" Natsu asked breaking the odd silence between the two. Lucy blushed slightly and replied. "Ah, it's nothing. Just wondering why in the world you dyed your hair pink?"

Natsu sighed, "Why do people even ask stupid questions like that? It's salmon, okay and it's not dyed. It's natural. _Natural_." Lucy made the weirdest W.T.F face she ever made.

"You mean, it's not dyed? How can it be natural?" She leaned in and asked, "Are you an alien?"

"What?— no!" Natsu could only gape at her. What kind of a woman is this?

"Well, you are the first boy I've ever seen with pink hair," Lucy shrugged. "My name's Lucy. What's yours?"

"Natsu,"

_*RIIING*_

Lucy jumped at the loud noise of her phone. She blushed and answered the call, "Damned phone! What the hell is wrong with you?—Uh, hello. Erza? Oh, you need the coffee? Right now? Can't it wait. Okay, okay, I'm sorry for asking that."

Natsu stared at Lucy. She wasn't bad looking especially with that huge rac—

"Hey, are you ogling me?!"

"No! Of course not!"

"Good then."

"Weirdo," Natsu muttered.

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. Did he just call her a_ weirdo?_ The guy with pink hair and orders cookies covered with red pepper, called her a _weirdo? _

"Ok, whatever." Lucy thought out loud.

"Nice meeting you, Luigi." Natsu said getting up and buckling his roller-blades. He took off leaving Lucy alone to ponder.

_Luigi? Did he just say Luigi? _

"It's Lucy, ya idiot!" She yelled before him.

* * *

Natsu roller-bladed past the trees and the gate towards the park. Gray stood on the hill looking down, as if he's dog died there.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled to him. Gray whirled around with a big smile on his face. "Your alive, my buddy!" He yelled, pouncing on Natsu.

"Yeah I am. But you might kill me." Natsu sighed. Gray pushed himself away and muttered, "Ew, that was gay."

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Natsu screamed in his face.

"Uh, let's go get a burger." Gray shook it off.

"Nah, I'm full,"

"How the hell can you be full? You really did go nuts when you went road-kill!" Gray yelled.

"God, I'll tell you. I bumped into this lady and I apologized by taking her to Starbucks. Then she told me her name was Luigi. I know, she's a weirdo. I mean who the hell would call themselves Luigi?" Natsu bombarded Gray.

"Dude, you're crazy."

* * *

**notes: Yo. I'm back, kinda. Anyways here is the new chapter.**


	4. Good Combination

**title: **Good Combination.

**notes: **ok, I wanted to update and blah blah blah

* * *

Lucy couldn't do it. She just, she just _COULDN'T_ do it. Like, it was that hard. Like, carrying stones across the Savannah desert. But she tried. Lucy tried. But NOO, not when Natsu is around. He doesn't value it. Like, why in the world is he actually sitting in her office right now? Why is he sitting in front of her? And why is he quirking an eyebrow, like, _she_ was the one in _his_ office?

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked, patience already at it's final point. This caught the pinkette's attention. He looked up with a silly grin on his face.

"Is it wrong to visit your friend?" Lucy's eyebrow quirked, in deep annoyance.

"_You_ are not _my_ friend." She concluded.

"That," Natsu pointed at her, "was very rude, Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy sighed. "Whatever," Ok, wait a minute. "What did you just say?"

"Uh, Miss Heartfilia?" Natsu repeated.

"Yes, exactly. How do you know my last name?"

"It's on your jacket, Luigi. Luigi Heartfilia...What a weird name." He put his hand on his chin and wondered out loud.

"It's LUCY. L.U.C.Y! Do you not know how pronounce it?" She really wanted to facepalm cause how couldn't she see that coming. And DUH! The badge had her name on.

"Fine, Lucy." Natsu muttered, clearly uninterested.

Oh, oh, and one thing. How was she going to work witn that living piece of sexiness in front of her? Okay, what did she just call him? Living piece of sexiness was it? Ok she's gone completely nuts, cause that guy was NOT a LIVING PIECE OF SEXINESS!

"You have a very boring job." Natsu concluded, after much observation. "How do you even survive in here?"

"I just do, okay. Now leave." Lucy could barely keep herself together. This, idiot of a man, wearing just, T-shirts and shorts, is driving her crazy.

"You are very mean."

"Thank you,"

"You gotta see the bright side of life." Natsu stood up. "this boring job can kill, you know?"

"Excuse me, WHA—NATSU!" She yelled, as Natsu held her hand and pulled her out from her chair and ran off, with her right behind.

"WOAH! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" The blonde paused to think twice. "MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Oh god, if Lucy had her handbag, she would've smacked Natsu with it. Hard.

"Relax, I'm just gonna show you something better than all this. Trust me, we're gonna laugh about this is in the future, and you'll be like, 'Oh, thank you, Natsu. Without you I would've died in that office'—OW, WHAT THE?! DON'T HIT ME!"

Lucy paused with the hitting him idea. Yeah, she's got three options right now.

1. Let Natsu do whatever.

2. Kill him and hide him under her table.

3. Hit him, cry 'RAPE!'

Uh, yeah. She's gonna stick with option 1 this time. Only this time.

* * *

**notes:** say short chapter with me, now. And yes, it is very rushed.


	5. An Adventure To Remember

**notes: **HEY! IT'S BEEN A WHILE, RIGHT?!

* * *

Lucy was not in the mood to talk. Who would be, after a day of running around the mall, trying to find something to do? But._ BUT_ Natsu didn't find that tiring. That boy sure does have stamina.

Right now they were standing in the middle of McDonalds. As the smell of burgers quickly entered Lucy's nose, the need for burgers grew. Natsu smiled at her and said, "So Lucy? What are you going to choose?" This made her snap back to reality. And reality_ hurts_.

"Why-What._—_What are we doing in McDonalds?

"After the an adventure, even heroes get hungry." Natsu made his point. Lucy surpassed the urge to slap her forehead and replied.

"What adventure are you talking about? We didn't go on an adventure! We just ran around the mall, like some wannabe tourists. Do you realize how idiotic we looked?_—_Oh god, I'm late for work! Erza is so gonna fire meeee!" Lucy whined.

"Erza is not going to _fire_ you, jeez!" Natsu whined back.

"What? You don't know Erza!" Lucy was confused.

"_I do,_" Natsu said back. "I do. She's my foster sister. So I'm sure she won't fire you, Lucy."

"Erza is your step sister?" Lucy's eyes widened as big as plates. "Why didn't you tell me? And why are you calling her _foster sister?_ Isn't it step sister?"

"It's mean to call her that." Natsu turned around. "Anyway, let's go get a burger."

"Ok,"

* * *

Lucy actually enjoyed her day with Natsu. It was fun. Well, it got fun after she realized Erza is related to Natsu.

Now when she's in trouble, Natsu will cover up for her. At least she hoped. Lucy sighed, as fun as it was, it actually was really tiring.

Lucy dipped her foot into the bathtub. The warmth of the water sent spasms through her body. Sighing, Lucy sank into her bath. She thought about the things she'd been doing today. And it was fun.

After the relaxing bath, Lucy changed into her PJs and got into her bed. Another day, gone.

* * *

"You _shithead!"_

"You _hoe!_"

Natsu yawned, unable to fight with his bestfriend right now. "Go away, Gray. I need to sleep."

"Fine you lazy asshole. Catch ya later." Gray snickered checking his phone. 12:00. No wonder the bastard's lazy.

As Gray closed the door, Natsu rushed to see his blue-furred cat. "Aw Happy. Ya sleepy too?" He cuddled with the cat.

"You know, I met with Lucy today. You remember her right?" Talking to his cat was fun.

"Aye," Happy purred. **(A/N: even if Happy is a normal kitty here, Natsu taught him 'aye') **

"Yeah. It was fun. We had an adventure. I think I'll see her more often, cause she's fun, Happy. You need to see her too."

With that Natsu stood up and went to the toilet, did his 'man business' and plopped onto his bed. Happy crawled after.

* * *

Lucy yawned. Seeing Natsu, in front of her, looking at her like that, was no surprise. In fact, she had been waiting for him—whether he would actually show up again. And he did.

"Ok, Natsu. I'm not going on an adventure with you, just so you know." Harsh. But he needed it.

"Oh," he said, fiddling with her pens.

"LUCY!" A yell echoed through Lucy's office. She shivered, knowing that was undeniably, Erza Scarlet. Oh but her secret master plan's got to work.

"Natsu."

"Yea?"

"You can explain why I wasn't there yesterday to Erza, right?" Lucy smiled.

"Uh...about that. Erza's very scary, so I,"

"So you?" Lucy's eyebrow began to twitch uncontrollably.

"I can't do it." Natsu ended, looking at the ground.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. Now what was she gonna do?

* * *

**notes:** like it? Good. Leave a review. I also have a **request** to make: answer my poll. Thanks.


End file.
